


New school thoughts

by SorceressEpele



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele
Kudos: 6





	New school thoughts

Today was my first day at Future's Promise. Really glad I'm not sharing classes with my lazy sister. All she wants to do is make and eat food. Ugh.  
  
Anyway, so many magical girls. I didn't realise there were so many. One stood out.. quite literally.. She was tall. I mean, taller than anyone else I've ever seen, and I thought Dad was tall.  
  
She looks pretty tough. She gave some bullies a wild chewing out. I hope to be that strong. No. I want to be stronger. The STRONGEST!

  
*****

First day of a new school. Future's Promise is so much better than my old school. I still feel like sis is starstruck from all the magical girls in one place.  
  
Oh well, at least I'm in higher classes than that dumbass.. Except Gym class.. but that class sucks. Rain can take her fancy track runs any day.  
  
I wonder if I can catch up with my friend Grace in Science classes though?


End file.
